


Committed Like You Read About

by Medie



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Other, girl!Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan has successfully broken into Langley (which is so beyond classified that everybody clear down to the janitorial staff knows about it) and taken down some seriously connected people...after that, she could probably break into the White House and kidnap the President's Yorkie just to prove she could.</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>He's either going to fall in love or he's going to die.</p>
<p>Maybe both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Committed Like You Read About

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a couple year's ago when Ghost Protocol came out, but near as I can tell, I never posted it anywhere. If I did, it's vanished into the ether so reposting.

The thing about Hunt is simple. The woman is fucking _certifiable_. Not the kind of imbalance that there are diagnoses and treatments for, her psych evals are so clean they sparkle (and don't think he hasn't wondered about _that_ ), nope, Ethan Hunt is just completely fucking nuts.

And he's probably just as bad since it takes her nearly falling ( _jumping_ ) off a goddamn building for him to really get it. Even before he left the field he'd never been through half as much shit on operations as she's put him through in a matter of hours. Sure, this isn't your average mission, but that's just the stakes. He's seen her file. This kind of thing follows Ethan Hunt wherever she goes. The woman's been the IMF's golden girl for years, immune from the kind of political crap that's taken down more than a few of her predecessors. 

He pulls her back into the hotel room, edging back from the open window and fighting the urge to nail them both to the fucking floor. He presses a hand against the floor, the other still wrapped around her ankle, and closes his eyes.

"This is completely insane, you know that right." 

She makes a noise. It's barely audible, a whuff of breath, but when he turns his head and opens his eyes, he realizes she's _laughing_.

"No, I take that back, you are completely insane."

She has a hand over her eyes, her shoulders shaking with the silent laughter, and he's got to give it to her. The woman almost fell off the floor way-too-damn-high (like, what, hundred and—yeah, way too damn high) of the tallest building in the world and she is laughing.

The woman has nerves of fucking titanium. Probably why she's made it as far as she has in the IMF. Nobody dares tell her no. Ethan has successfully broken into Langley (which is so beyond classified that everybody clear down to the janitorial staff knows about it) and taken down some seriously connected people...after that, she could probably break into the White House and kidnap the President's Yorkie just to prove she could.

She stops laughing and hauls herself upright. "Come on, Brandt. Work to do." 

And just like that, she's up and off to play a maid like she didn't almost do a header off the world's tallest building.

He's either going to fall in love or he's going to die.

Maybe both. 

" _Brandt_."

He blinks and realizes she's looking at him with a little smirk. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to need my leg back." 

He forces himself to let go of her ankle and pretends he doesn't see the marks his grip left on her leg. 

She doesn't seem to care, slithering out of her clothes and into the maid's uniform without any sign of hesitation. Teams never have space, living in each other's pockets, and its been years since a woman stripping out of her clothes even registered on him. 

The sight of Ethan Hunt halfway into a maid's uniform is enough to make him hard. Or it would, but Jane's there with the scanner and Ethan's throwing a suit at him. "I'll be doing the diamond transfer," she says, laying out the plan from there. Its quick, brisk and not unlike every other team leader he's ever had.

Except no team leader he's ever had has sent him into an operation this important on his own.

Well, not his own. He looks at Benji and the stupid grin on Benji's face and is firmly convinced he's going to die. 

Then Moreau makes her appearance, with Listrom and the others right behind her and Ethan really does lose her goddamn mind. He fights her, he has to, because no fucking way is he letting _nuclear launch codes_ out into the open, but Ethan overrules him.

He shouldn't be surprised that he ends up doing it. He's seen her file. When Ethan throws down, she doesn't mind playing for the big pot. At least its just them on the line this time and not the entire non-official cover list. He'd been on the damn thing at the time she'd been teasing Max and company with it.

"Relax, Brandt," Ethan says, surprising him with a grim smile. "It isn't as if the fate of the world hangs on what we do next."

He gulps. "Didn't need you reminding me of that, thanks."

She laughs. "Spoilsport." Her smile fades then and she lays a hand on his arm. They're fast-walking down the hall, he's on his way to get shot, and she's looking at him with surprisingly solemn eyes. "I know this sounds completely insane, Brandt, but we really don't have a choice here."

"I know," he says, "And you should probably call me Will. Seems so formal to go by last names when you're probably about to get me killed."

Her hand grips his arm tight enough that he thinks he'll have marks of his own. Twins to the ones he left on her ankle. "Hell I will," she says, and leaves him.

Yeah, he's probably going to die and this is the last thing he should be thinking about anyway, but fuck he's in love with that woman.

"Join the club, mate," Benji says, sighing. "We all are."

For a second, Will panics, but then they're at the room door. "I didn't say anything," he says under his breath.

"Didn't have to," Benji looks at him. "Seen that look before." 

"Every time you look in the mirror?"

"Nah," Benji turns back to the door. "Just every other time." 

Will closes his eyes, pulling it together. "I am gonna die." 

"Only if she kills you, mate. Only if she kills you."


End file.
